A Valentine's Day Proposal
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: (ONESHOT) (JELSA) Jack had been waiting for this moment forever, and now that it finally came, he couldn't have felt more nervous!


Jackson Overland sat in the front seat of his car, his right knee jiggling.

"Jack? Everything okay?" His girlfriend of six years, Elsa, asked from the passenger seat worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that... Man, I hope they remember our reservation," Jack said, which wasn't a total lie.

He was taking Elsa out to dinner, and planned to propose to her. He thought it would be romantic not just because he had the whole evening planned out for about three months; He thought it would be romantic because it was also Valentine's Day.

"Don't worry, they will," Elsa reassured him.

Once they pulled up into Dopey's Apple, Jack parked the car, exited, then opened the passenger door for Elsa.

"Jack, don't look so worried. It's just you and me, going out for dinner. Nothing new," Elsa smiled her stunningly gorgeous smile.

_Yeah, except tonight I'm proposing_, Jack thought to himself.

"You really look gorgeous," He told her instead as he took in her long, navy blue dress, dark blue shawl, and loose curls.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," Elsa replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Arm in arm, they entered the luxurious restaurant.

"Table for two, Overland," Jack told the waiter. The waiter nodded, and lead them to their table.

"We will take your orders soon," the waiter said before walking away.

"Hmm. What do you think looks good?" Elsa asked, examine the menu.

"You," Jack flirted, smirking. He may have felt nervous, but he never missed an opportunity to flirt with Elsa.

Elsa laughed, and he said, "Wow. It worked in high school, and it still works now."

"May I take your order?" A waitress walked over, a pad and pencil in hand.

"We'll both take two plates of steak, water with ice for the lady, and coke for me," Jack replied, knowing Elsa's order by heart.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked.

"No thanks," Jack replied, and she walked away.

"Um, Jack? Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Jack asked, before he realized that his knee was jiggling again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jack lied. "I'm just really excited. I heard that their steak is great."

"Really? I still can't believe you managed to make a reservation, this place just opened up two months ago, and you had to have had to pull a few strings to make a reservation earlier than that," Elsa said.

"I know a few people," Jack replied. _Thank you, Hiccup! _Jack thought to himself, thinking of the brown-haired boy who had helped him get a reservation.

"Here are your drinks, you're food will be ready in a minute," the waitress said, placing their drinks in front of them.

All of a sudden, the weight of the velvet blue box in Jack's pocket started to feel heavier. What if she said no? What if she thought he was rushing?

_It's been six fucking years, Jack. How much more time does she need?_ The voice inside Jack's head asked sarcastically.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah?" Jack asked, snapping back into reality.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine, Snowflake," He smiled warmly at her.

Before she could say anything, the waitress placed our steaks in front of them.

"Thank you," Elsa and Jack said, then began eating. The meal seemed to go by quickly for Jack, and ended.

He took a deep breath. _It's now or never, Jack. _

"Elsa," Jack gently took her hand and lead her out of her seat. She gave him a puzzled look.

Jack then got down on one knee, and her eyes began to water. Jack felt about hundreds of eyes from nearby people glued onto him.

"I've been with you for the past six years, and I thought my life couldn't get any better. But then I realized if I wanted to spend the rest of my life perfectly, I had to do this. I had to know that I would be with you forever, and be able to be yours', while you would be able to be mine. Elsa Winters, would you make me happier than the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elsa whispered as she smiled and nodded, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

Jack grinned as he put the ring on her finger, then stood up and embraced her in a kiss. Everyone began clapping, and Jack felt as if life couldn't get any better.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Snowflake," Jack murmured as they broke apart.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day my lovely readers! #foreveralone XD **

**Just a little Valentine's Day treat which I wanted to give you all! **


End file.
